I've Always Wondered
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: After one night of drinking, Tsunade does something she would never usually do: sleep with Jiraiya. Over 20 years later she meets the daughter she gave up all those years ago.
1. Prologue

**Story: **I've Always Wondered

**Chapter: **Prologue

"Another drink, Jiraiya?" Tsunade slurred as she poured more sake into his cup.

"Sure," Jiraiya consented and gave a drunken smile to his favorite slug princess.

"What?" she murmured before she finished off another cup of sake.

"Nothing," Jiraiya responded, a little afraid to get reacquainted with Tsunade's freakish tomboy strength again and as he often did. He thought drunkenly, _"If I play my cards right, I can avoid that tonight."_

"Right," she muttered with a warning tone as well as a look on her face that read, "You better not be thinking anything about me, you super perv or you'll on the receiving end of my fist."

Tsunade attempted to pour herself another cup of sake, but failed miserably as the beverage once again was poured onto the table. Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at her. She glared at him which caused him to stop. He backed off a little bit. A few moments later with her still trying to pour sake into her cup, Jiraiya finally decided to grab it out of her hands. Hoping that she didn't hit, but at this point he didn't care.

"Baka, give me back the sake!" she screamed and ready to punch him if he didn't give it back to her.

"If I don't there won't be any sake left!" he exclaimed getting a little of his courage back.

"Give it back now!" she ordered.

"No, I won't. I think you've had enough and that you should go to bed," he stated, holding his ground with her.

She tried to grab the coveted drink from his hand, but to no avail and landed on the table. She tried to get up again and grab the bottle but the second time she fell back into the chair. Jiraiya got up, put the bottle somewhere she couldn't reach. He walked back to the table she was occupying in her home and gently picked her up. On the way to her room she began protesting.

"No, I'm not putting you Tsunade," he stated sternly. "You are drunk and you are going to bed."

"I'm not drunk, Baka! I can hold my sake better than you can!" she protested.

"Yeah, sure, you can and that's why you were unable to pour the sake into your cup," he told her.

"Shut up, Baka," she said as they reached her room.

It only took a few strides for Jiraiya to reach Tsunade's bed. Of all the scenario's he imagined in his head involving this moment, carrying a drunk Tsunade to bed was not one of them. As Jiraiya was laying her down onto her bed, Tsunade realized something: how handsome he was. It could have been the sake talking, but right now she didn't care. She lifted her head closer to his and joined their lips into a passionate kiss. Jiraiya shocked by this pulled away and said worriedly, "Tsunade, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Jiraiya," she whispered into his ear. "I want this right now. Don't argue with me."

She began to kiss him passionately again. He complied by returning the passion in their kiss.

Tsunade woke up the next morning with a hangover. All her memories except Jiraiya being over were blanketed in a drunken haze. The more alert she became the more she heard someone snoring heavily next to her. She looked to her left and there was Jiraiya covered from the waist down in her light blue bed sheet. After seeing that, her memories became clearer than they were just moments before. She felt the anger rise inside her. She was angry more at herself than him, but that didn't stop her from taking it out on him.

"Jiraiya," she shrieked. "Get up you perverted baka!"

He began to stir from his peaceful slumber, but for Tsunade he was doing it fast enough. So as Tsunade was getting out of bed, she pulled her toad-like associate out of her bed and slapped him repetitively on both sides of his face to make sure he was alert. Then she began running around the room gathering his cloths. When that task was done, she pushed Jiraiya out of her room and threw his belongs at him. Before slamming the door in his face, she screamed frantically, "This will not happen again. And it will not happen again!"

Once the door was shut, Jiraiya began to pound on the door fiercely and yelling, "Tsunade! Tsunade! We need to talk about this. Let me in. Dammit, Tsunade."

To make him stop Tsunade shouted feeling tears sting her eyes, "Go away, Jiraiya! Please just leave me alone!"

He kept on screaming her name but after awhile he stopped. Tsunade thought she heard him walked away from her bedroom door and slam the main door shut. She slide down the door onto the floor, grabbed her knees closer to her, and began to cry into them.

She whispered to herself between the tears she shed, "What have I done? What have I done in the name of one night of passion?"


	2. Meetings

**A Short time after Tsunade becomes Hokage**

Aiko walked sleepily down the stairs in the apartment she shared with her fiancé. She knew she should be getting ready for the meeting with the new Hokage, but she knew if she started getting prepared for the day Naruto would bust in wanting food. She loved the kid, he was like a little brother to her, but he had the worst timing. One time he came while she was half-naked deciding what to wear after taking a shower and he wanted her to fix his favorite dish. She rolled her eyes at the thought. When she reached the dining table she straightened her white house robe as she sat down. She yawned as she waited for her lover to join her.

Soon the bright-eyed chounin joined her, giving her a peck on the cheek. She didn't know how he could do that after teaching pre-genin's day after day. She worked on her own and it felt like it took forever to get that awake. She chuckled to herself on how lucky she was even though she never knew who her parents were and was raised by the people at the local orphanage. She wished her parents could be at her impending nuptials.

"Tea?" Iruka asked. "Honey?"

"Yes, dear," Aiko answered.

"Would you like tea?" He asked again.

"Oh, yes," she replied, smiling.

"What's on your mind?" he inquired. "No, let me guess: your parents."

Instead of answering, she just turned away and looked at table before her. Within a matter of moments she felt his strong arms around her. "I know how you feel, but you have me. You will always have me."

She put her hands over his and replied, "I know, but it just always been a wish of mine. No matter how farfetched." She smile, weakly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for always being you and here."

"I love you and that's why I do it," he murmured into her ear.

She chuckled. "No, you're just being corny."

"But it got you to laugh, didn't it?"

Her only response was to lean back and relax into Iruka's warm body. They entwined for a few moments. Iruka left to tend to the tea and brought her back a cup and a fruit. He knew that on days like this she barely had an appetite.

"Thanks honey," Aiko expressed with a twinkle in her eye.

She took one bite of the apple and slowly chewed it. Once she swallowed that one bite, she hastily finished the rest of just get it over with. Her stomach was filled, but it didn't make her feel any better. She just sat in silence. Not caring how much time went by.

"Sweetheart," she heard in the distance. "Aiko, honey," that got her attention.

"Huh," was her reply.

"Are you going to get ready?" he inquired. "We have to meet the Hokage soon."

"Yes, but I waiting for Naruto to show up as usual, so he doesn't interrupt me," she explained, frustrated at the thought of Naruto interrupting her morning rituals.

"Naruto's not going to burst in at any moment. He's still in the infirmary and even if he was out he's going with Jiraiya-sama for training," Iruka clarified in his teacher voice.

She arched her eyebrow at him. He knew she hated it when he used that voice. But it got her attention and she trudged up the stairs to get ready for the day. Once she reached her room, she went directly to her closet and grabbed her best pants. Black as usual. She grabbed her best crimson top which went past her waist accented by gold flowers all over it. She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around to judge how the outfit looked. She loved it. She would love it even more if she had a top that didn't make her look like a streetwalker. She felt that her boobs could fall out at any moment. Her big, amber-colored eyes were the most noticeable and Aiko wondered which parent she inherited them from. She snatched her blue hairbrush off the stand near the mirror and began to brush her long, white blonde hair. Once every hair was in place, she seized her coat and walked downstairs to join her husband to be.

"Why do we have to do this again?" she questioned, exasperatedly while putting on her coat and walking out the door.

"She wants to meet us, so can get to know us and to find out what we want and all that jazz even though the Third put that meeting on record and is easily accessible to her," Iruka simplified.

"Yeah, just an excuse so I miss one day of work," she complained.

"Aiko," Iruka warned.

"What?" she hissed.

"Be good," he suggested as he kissed her on the forehead. In the short time he's known the fifth, he couldn't help noticing that Aiko and the Hokage were very similar at least in personality. He shrugged the idea away and continued on his way to the Hokage's office.

When they reached their destination, they were escorted into the fifth's office by a short, dark-haired woman that answered to Shizune.

"Sit down," the Hokage recommended, keeping her back to them at all times. "So, I know you already had everything sorted out with the old man and I've read his record of the meeting, but I want to know if anything's changed and everything else that needs to be talked about."

"Well, before he died, he was suppose to tell us which day out of the days we gave him, but he never did," Aiko informed, dryly.

"Very well, since there's not much going on you can do it on the date you set four months from now," the older woman stated, turning around and sitting on the desk in front of them.

"So, have you got a guest list set? I know Iruka's parents won't be there, but what about yours?" she asked, addressing Aiko.

"No, ma'am, I was raised at the orphanage. I never knew my parents and the one person I would have invited to take that spot has been dead for 12 years," she said, sadly.

"Oh, Aiko, right? Aiko!" she realized and gave more than a second glance at the younger woman. Tsunade saw her eyes and her best friend's face staring back at her. "How old are you?"

Wow, Aiko thought, this is out of left field. "I'm 25 years old."

"Oh, my god!" Tsunade exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What, Lady Tsunade?" Aiko queried with concern.

"I know your mother," she admitted and took in a deep breath without releasing it.

"You do?" the couple simultaneously asked.

She released the air she breathed in out for need. "I am," she revealed. Just then Shizune rushed into the office.

"Jiraiya, needs to speak with you immediately, but I told him that you're in a meeting and wouldn't be able to speak with him until after. He doesn't care. He'll come in here without permission. You know that," said the harried woman.

"Tell him he can come in," Tsunade agreed.

Shizune didn't even take two steps and he was already in the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," came the booming voice of the man.

"No, you're not, Baka," she stated, confidently.

"Well, you're right, but not entirely. I just came to tell you that Naruto and I will be leaving soon. Is there anything you would like me to do for you, Hime?" he requested of his hokage with a sly grin on his face.

"First, don't call me Hime. Secondly, nothing that I haven't already told you and anything else you've planned. 'Cause no matter what I say, you won't listen," she avowed.

He just nodded his head in agreement and looked around the room. He noticed Shizune with a shocked expression on her face. He followed her gaze to the younger woman next to him with an even more shocked expression on her face staring at Tsunade.

"What was I interrupting?" He wanted to know.

"You're my what?" Aiko inquired, slowly as she came out of her trance

"I'm your mother, Aiko," the slug princess repeated.

"Wait you had a kid?" the toad sage bellowed and just as alarmed as everyone else in the room. "When?" He then got a better look at the younger woman and discovered that her features were a more feminized version of his except she had Tsunade's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded walking closer to the princess.

"I-I-I couldn't. I-You were gone. Then I left after she was born," she tried to explain.

"Excuse 'she' is right here! I want to know what's going on! I have a right to know what's going on!" she insisted, standing up as well. Iruka followed suit just to calm her down.

"Not only am I your mother, but Jiraiya is your father," Tsunade informed.

"The Pervy Sage is my father. The author of the Ichi-Ichi series is my father! This is unbelievable." She started to laugh in a crazy, comical way. Then she stopped. "Why?"

All eyes were on Tsunade. "Well, I felt you would have had a better experience growing up if I left you than if I had taken you with me. I felt that I was in no shape to raise a kid. I loved you very much and I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you up."

"Huh, sounds like a cop out to me," Aiko challenged.

"Aiko," Iruka chided.

"Don't start Iruka!" Aiko urged with the anger swelling up inside of her.

Pointing at the older man, Aiko proclaimed, "At least he has a pretty damn good excuse. He didn't know. I mean he could have tried to find out, but you didn't give him any idea that there was a possibility."

"I'm sorry. I told you my reason. I didn't feel that it would have been safe to take you along with me. I left to get away from this town. Not you."

"Couldn't have left me with your family. Someone that you trusted. Not that I was ill-treated at the orphanage. Now I know why," the younger woman mused.

"I have no reason why I did that. Maybe at the time, I just wanted it to be something that I didn't want them to know about. Or for them to control. To be honest I don't remember what I was thinking then beyond just bringing you into the world and you to be safe as possible within it." Tsunade looked as if she was about to cry, but carried herself as if a great burden had been lifted, which it had.

Aiko softened just a little and pulled the older woman into her arms. "I'm not angry. I am more hurt than anything, but I'm happy. I got my wish. I met you two. I don't want to lose you as soon as I met you." Letting go of her mother just enough to clutch her father's hand with hers. "You'll get to be at my wedding!"

"I know and not every mother can say that they officiated the wedding the way I'll get to. I get to be the one who married you two and as well as giving my blessing."

"I wish I could be there, but I have to train Naruto and keep tabs on the Akatski," Jiraiya said full of guilt in his voice.

"That's all right. Protect the village and teach my little brother to do the same," she proclaimed.

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow at his new found daughter. Then turned his gaze to his future son-in-law. "Before I leave, Iruka, I've heard a great deal of good about you from Naruto. I don't have to say this, but take care of her. Then again you've probably been doing that for a long time. How about this don't stop taking care of her. But then again if she's anything like her mother she won't let you." The big man laughed until he was smacked in the back of the head by the slug princess and his daughter.

"Baka!" she warned after she hit him.

"Ow! I got it coming from both ends. You know what?"

"What," both women asked, fearing where it might lead.

"You know I always wondered about you when I saw you on a mission. You were the only woman I didn't feel like hitting on. Not that your unattractive. It just seemed wrong in some way. Now I know. Speaking of seeing you in the field, you're really good," Jiraiya acknowledged, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Thanks, I think on all of that," Aiko said, confused. "Question, no one has ever been able to answer me, who named me?"

"I did," Tsunade answered. "I named you Aiko, because I wanted to show you that you were loved by me enough to give you a name that means love."

"Oh, thanks. I did." Aiko brought her gaze on her fiancé.

"Well, we better go. I should really be helping out at the missions office. See you later," Iruka announced.

"Hey Aiko, would you like to spend some time with me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," she beamed.

"Great! Of course you can come, too, Iruka," Jiraiya offered the scar faced man.

"No, I better go. You and Aiko should really get to know each other before you go," Iruka declined. "Besides I should do something with Naruto."

Aiko hugged her boyfriend and whispered into his ear, "You can come if you want to. He didn't offer to exclude you. He wants to get to know you personally and not through Naruto."

He laughed to himself. "No, I will later. This is your moment and I'm not taking it from you. I want you first few moments with your father to just be you and him. I love you now go."

"Thank you. I love you, too!" She squeezed him closer to her and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Then Iruka turned around and left the still stunned Shizune and the newly reunited family on their own in the Hokage's office.


	3. Getting to Know You Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Viz and the author. I do not own anything except the o.c.'s and the plot.

**Summary: **Jiraiya and Aiko get to know one another and talk about various things.

As Aiko walked slowly across the green field with her new found father, she tried to put into all the words that she had for them. Not sure how she just looked at the horizon ahead of her, which seemed as endless as the silence that circled them and the questions she had yet asked.

"So," her father said as he broke the silence, "I've heard a lot about you. Mainly that you a excellent ninja almost as good as Kakashi."

"Thanks," she replied as her cheeks started to heat up.

"No problem," he said, staring off into the space ahead of them. It seemed to her that he was having the same problem of being not sure what to do in this situation.

After a few minutes of contemplating Jiraiya spoke again, "So, are you having someone escort you down the isle? Why do you consider Naruto your little brother?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, chief!" She exclaimed while planting smile on her face. "First question, no. The person that would have in your place died about 12 years ago and well you'll be gone again by the time we have the wedding. So, I'm not anyways. Besides next to Iruka the only person I've ever had to depend was me and maybe Kakashi. Could you see Kakashi walking with me down the isle? He would be bored and mean more than normal." She laughed at the thought. "Second question, I just always have. I was one of the only few people that seen him for what he was a person and took him under my wing. It's partially from because he's always around, because he sees Iruka as like his father or something. So, I just naturally felt like I should be there for him."

Knowing there was more to the to the story than that, he inquired again, "So who is this important person who died about 12 years ago?"

"Minato-san, the Fourth Hokage," she answered simply and averted her eyes to the ground to keep from crying. "He was like a father to me when I didn't know who mine was."

Jiraiya had an amused smile on his face and it seemed like he was trying to keep from laughing. "Minato, huh, Well, don't that beat all?"

"What?" she asked, wanting in on the joke.

"Minato was one of my students along with two others," he clarified. "We were very close. He was like a son and practically a genius in his own right. It figures he would know that you were my daughter even if I didn't know!"

Her smile disappear as a sudden realization hit her. "That's why he tried to adopt be but they wouldn't let him. I understand why they didn't know. They knew at least who my mother was, but wouldn't tell me. Maybe they thought that someone from the Senju clan would some how figure it out or find out in some way and come take me to their compound. But that never happened. If anything I just made me stick to Minato-san even more."

"It really bother you a lot when he died, didn't it?" he asked.

She just nodded her head. "That and his lover who carrying his child, which I tried to take with me after the kyubbi attack, but they wouldn't let me and I never knew what happened to the child. I only know what happened to her that she died in childbirth. Actually I never saw the child at all, but I know that's why he was late getting to the attack. She was giving birth."

"Wow, I surprised you haven't figured it out," Jiraiya said, surprisingly.

"What?" she questioned.

"You really don't know? I surprised you haven't noticed," he told her. She just stared at him blankly. "Naruto is the child you speak of!"

Her eyes bugged out from surprise. "What?! Oh, MY GOD! I knew the Old Man was up to something. He probably knew as well about my parentage and never said a word to me or anybody else for that matter."

"What doesn't the Hokage know, really? Jiraiya stated.

"But they wouldn't let me take the child. Now I feel better, but I feel worse at the same time. I was more than capable of taking care of a child and being ninja," she said, exasperatedly.

"I understand. How about being the boys godfather and chasing around you traitor of a best friend, instead of coming home and taking care of him? I thought he was better off her and in a way I was right," he said trying to console her. "Look at it this way, a good bit of them at least had a good idea of your parentage and thus you were more of asset to them as a solider of Konoha than playing parent to the fox demon container. Come on in most of those bureaucrats minds you are the perfect solider because your parents are two of the three legendary Sannin and you are related to three of the five Hokages as well as you were taken under the wing of the fourth. C'mon only one person compares to you in that respect and you are practically friends with him: Kakashi."

"Makes sense. Stupid bastards," she complained. Then looked at her father who had a shocked look on his face. "What just because I understand doesn't mean I have to like it?!"

"You are so much like your mother it's scary," he confessed and caught her head as she was about to slap. "Uh-uh, no hitting you father."

She huffed her disdain. She hated being compared to anyone regardless if got that trait from that person or not. "Whatever."

"So, I have a request of you. But could you take care of my place here. Not that I stay there very often, but at least until I get back. I have to change everything so you can get in. You don't have to do much. Just make sure it's still standing when I come back," he requested.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure Iruka will help when I'm on a mission, if he isn't on one. Considering all that has happened," she accepted.

"So what do you think of us and the whole situation?" he asked.

"Still unsure. I mean I glad I met you guys and why I act the way I do, but I'm still trying to figure out I how I was conceived, because you two remind me of an older version of Sakura and Naruto. The boy hitting on the girl of his dreams and he gets his ass kicked in his attempts though I doubt Naruto would write his book about all his rejections with this girl either and turn it around and make it seem like he actually got the girl," she told saying the last nine words very slowly.

"Very funny," he stated and looked confused. Then added, "You've read my Icha Icha series?"

"C'mon who do spend half of my time sparring with? Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "One day he was telling me about the stories and how I reminded him of the female character or some nonsense like that. Of course, I hit him, because I know what he was thinking. Then I snatched his copy and read it rather quickly and thought it was tame in away. And then I hit for being right in way, because the main female character was busty and for him even thinking about me that way and now I got to hit him for even reading it because it's about you and Mom! I now have to scrub my brain because of it now. Thank you very much!"

"Well, you found it a bit tame. I think someone inherited the perverted gene from me." He smirked almost evilly like he couldn't have been prouder of himself for bring one more pervert in the world.

"Pshaw, don't get to happy now: people might think there is something wrong with you!" The female nin smiled just a deviously.

"I just had an idea-"

"That you would rather be around mom right now even if it meant getting pummeled?" his daughter interrupted.

"No," he answered and then contemplated. "Thought that's not a bad idea. I want to see you in action as a ninja."

"Oh," she said as she concentrated all of her chakra into her fist and punch the ground and felt and the saw it rumble and crack beneath her. Her father moved as quickly as he could but to no avail his still landed on his butt.

Jiraiya as quickly as possible got back onto his feet rubbing his sore bottom and gave a look of contempt to his daughter. "Couldn't you warn someone first?"

"What would have been the point of that? You wouldn't have been able to judge it correctly if you were expecting it." She smirked again.

"Every bit you mothers child," he mumbled even thought she could hear every word.

"If that was the case I would love to gamble and be bad at it," she informed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Point taken," he uttered, defeated.

"How about we go back. The suns almost down and there's lots we still have to do," she suggested not really wanting it to end, but knowing they both had to get back to reality. Life wasn't always wine and rose or love and bunnies, but something hard and tougher to deal with.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Oh Ai-chan, keep this to yourself don't tell anybody else unless they need to now like maybe Iruka or Kakashi, but only tell them when it is time."

She nodded her head in agreement as she trudged back towards the village.

------------

Aiko sat down at the table across from her future husband sipping her tea and hardly able to contain the information.

"I know you have something to tell me. So spill," he recommended of his future wife.

"You wouldn't believe it! I had a great time, but he told me something about Minato-san," she revealed.

"What?" Iruka was dumbfounded what could the Sannin and his future father-in-law know about the Fourth.

"It has to do with the child his lover was going to have." She stopped for a moment trying to figure out the best way to tell him about it. "Well, Naruto--"

"What about Naruto?" Iruka disrupted. She now had his full attention. Not that she never had, but if and how did it involve Naruto?!

"As I was saying," she said, curtly but with a kind smile on her face. "Naruto is Minato's son."

Iruka gave her the same expression she gave her father not too long ago. "Say something," she requested.

"He's what?" came the reply.

"You heard me."

"I know, but I don't believe it," he admitted.

"Come if you think about it, he looks like both his father and his mother. For example he has Minato's hair in color, texture, and style. He has his mother's eyes. His face is mix between both. He has Minato's determination and his mother's playfulness. Should I go on?" She declared, triumphantly.

"No, but should you be telling me this?" Iruka felt a little uneasy about it all. "I'm there has to be a reason why nobody knows about this."

"Jiraiya said it was OK to tell you. Besides blame the Old Man, he's knew everything about the people we don't know everything about including me. I mean come I was going to take the child with me, but all of a sudden the he was no where to be found and there was a new orphan at the orphanage with the name Naruto. I can't believe how much of an idiot I was all this time he was right in front of me I was too blind to see. But the reason they didn't let me have Naruto was because of my parentage I was a better solider to them than anything else," she regurgitated what her father at told her.

"Man, I bet you really feel like crap now. Wait that's why Minato tried to adopt you, he knew, but they wouldn't because you were born into the Senju clan. God, they really just wanted you as the perfect soldier, didn't they? You're a female Kakashi to them except you are not as socially retarded as he is. In fact you know exactly how to act in public except when they piss you off," he stated and dodged a hand that was possibly come his way, but when he looked up there was no hand near him at least violently. His beloved was reaching out her hand and putting it on top of his and looking at him passionately.

"The truths the truth. I'm not mad at you nor am I going to hit you. I feel better knowing that Naruto is that child and still made an impact on him whether or not I knew he was that child. It makes some sense now why he put the fox-demon inside him. He probably didn't want to, but that was the only child born recently that he knew of."

Iruka nodded his head in agreement. That's all that was said for the rest of the evening as he guided her to back to their bedroom to bedroom they shared together and prepared for the next long day ahead of them.


	4. Getting To Know You Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own the plot and the O.C.'s.

About an hour after she woke, Aiko was walking with her mother to some unknown destination. At least that is the way it seem to the younger woman.

"Be on your best behavior, please," the older woman pleaded as she knocked on the door that they had approached.

"I will do my best," Aiko replied while looking at the door expecting it open at any moment.

"They don't know and I want this to be a pleasant surprise," The fifth Hokage crossed her arms, but didn't keep the position as she started to fidget with her hair and her green cloak which caused her to mess with her gray top.

Ah, she was meeting some of her mom's family. She scrunched her face in confusion and thought, _Why couldn't we do this on our own_. She huffed. _Never mind I know the answer to that_. She glanced over to the older woman. "It's all right. We're just meeting family."

"That's what you think. But the last time they saw me was before I left Konoha," the slug princess explained.

Aiko nodded as she reached out her hand and squeezed her mother's arm. Nothing needed to be said. The opening to the Senju compound forgotten until it swung open, surprising them both and revealing a woman whom resembled Tsunade.

The woman at the door gasped. "Tsuande, is that you?"

"Yes, mother it is." Tsunade smiled, weakly.

"Who is this?" Tsunade's mother asked as she eyed Aiko, who started to feel uncomfortable, up and down. "One of your ninja protectors?"

"Not exactly, Mother." Tsunade took a fleeting look between her mother and daughter. "Look again."

The woman did just that, scrunching up her nose as she once again scrutinized Aiko. "She kind of remind me of your old friend Jiraiya, but she has your eyes." Aiko's 'grandmother' stole another glimpse. "That not the only thing she has. But if that's true how and when?"

Aiko rolled her eyes and kept herself from laughing. Please the old woman should know how Aiko was conceived by this point in her life. Heck, Aiko still remembered the day that her jounin-sensei lectured them about using seduction and the possibility of sex during a mission and was perhaps more embarrassing for Sensei than it was the students. Of course it couldn't top the day when Minato and Kushina tried to tell her about what was happening to her body when her monthly visitor first arrived. Although Kushina seemed to not have a problem telling her about the birds and the bees. After all those memories forcing themselves to the forefront of her mind, she couldn't help letting a chuckle escape. Her mother glared at her for a moment.

"Well, lets not discuss that right now, but be happy with the knowledge that you have a grandchild," Tsunade said through clinched teeth. She didn't want to think about that night as much as possible.

The older woman led them through the drafty hallway into a common room of some sort. The room was almost overly decorated as well as almost gaudy. Do all people with as much wealth, splendor, and recognition flaunt it this badly? Whatever happen to simple? Hell, even Kakashi kept it simple!

"Excuse me for moment. I'm going to get us some refreshments," The elder Senju stated as walked away.

Tsunade let out a long, deep breath. "The hard parts over. Lets hope it goes well from here."

Aiko nodded. Part of her wanted to do this, but the other part her of just wanted to leave.

Soon the older woman come barging through with a soft honey colored wood tray with three glasses. She set the tray down and passed the glasses out.

"So," Aiko's grandmother began. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aiko, Ma'am," she answered staring at her cup the entire time.

"Aiko, I've heard a lot about you. Some say your as good as Kakashi," the old woman stated.

Aiko's blood started to boil. Was that some backhanded compliment? The old woman has probably never seen Kakashi or her in action. But decided to play it cool. "Well, don't believe everything you hear. Besides I'm one of the few people that can knock Kakashi on his ass!"

"You don't say and how do you pull one over on Sharingan Kakashi?" The old woman challenged.

"He may have mastered over a thousand jutsu, but he is not impervious to surprise and super strength," Aiko bragged as she leaned back.

"She inherited your super strength, Tsunade!" The old woman smiled.

"Yes, she did. Yesterday Jiraiya wanted to see how skilled she was and she knocked him on his butt as well!" Tsuande grinned.

"What did he do after that?' the grandmother asked, remembering how Jiraiya could be.

"He complained a bit about not being warned first. But I told him he wouldn't be able to judge it properly if he knew it was coming!" Aiko laughed.

"That is true." the older woman agreed. Then she cleared her throat. "You know what I just thought. We should throw Aiko a coming out party. You know, tell everyone she's a Senju."

Aiko groaned on the inside. Her mother looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic look. "Mom, are you sure about this?"

"As sure as anything," the woman replied. "What do you think, Aiko? Would you be up for it?

Aiko knew this wasn't the time to argue with the old woman. "If that's want you want."

"Good, it's settled than." The female elder of the Senju clan moved her gaze to her daughter and smirked.

Aiko sipped at her drink. Not really tasting it, just keeping her throat from drying up.

"What are your future plans?" the old woman broke the silence again and gazed at Aiko.

"I'll be getting married soon."

"To whom?" The woman stared at her so long Aiko thought that the woman had burned a couple holes into her head.

"Umino Iruka," Aiko responded taking another sip.

"What does he do?" she inquired.

"He's a chuunin who teaches at the Academy and works the missions desk." She tried to fight her anger, but it was coming in waves and was about to erode the last bits of foundation.

"He's a chuunin." She retorted as if she had tasted something foul. "Why don't you marry someone more fitting to your station? Someone who's gotten a lot farther in ninja rank."

Aiko snorted. Another bit of the wall just fell. "Because I don't want to!" What's wrong with him being a chuunin? Never mind she felt that she knew the answer to it. "Who would you rather I get married to? Kakashi!"

"Why, yes I would." the older woman sneered and crossed her arms.

Aiko stood up. "That is so fucking wrong on so many fucking levels. He is like a brother!"

"All of us have to make sacrfi-"

"Bull shit!' Aiko cursed. "Besides what's wrong with Iruka being a chuunin? He's doing what he loves! And couldn't ask for a better man to be with for the rest of my life. He's the only one who puts up with anything I do!"

"That's all well and good, but sometimes we swallow our pride and do what's best for our family instead of doing what our heart want," her grandmother explained.

Aiko had enough. No one was going to tell how to live her life especially since they never been in her life until now. "NO!" she exclaimed as she threw her glass towards the wall in front of her and shatter while the beverage painted the walls.

"Aiko, dear," Tsunade called as Aiko stomped away.

"Mom, don't. I just need to go. I have to meet Iruka and some of our friends later for drinks. You can join us later if you want to," Aiko replied as left the way came stomping the entire way.

After she heard the door slam, Tsunade stood up and told her mother, "Are you happy?" The other just stared at her blankly. "Are you?! You just managed to alienate your only grandchild. And knowing what I know about myself and Jiraiya, it's going to take a helluva lot on your part to make her change her mind."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the woman queried, not moving from her spot.

"It's means she has my temper. She gets her stubbornness and pride from both Jiraiya and me," she snapped. "So, it means you are going to have to do a lot of ass-kissing to get on her good side. And best way to do it, is to apologize to her face and through other people." After she was done yelling at her mother, she left in a similar fashion as her daughter.


	5. Confrontation the first

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Viz Media and the author does. I just own the plot and the O.C.'s.

**A/N: **This will answer any and all questions.

-------

_Just run and avoid everyone. Including Iruka, _thought Aiko. Not that she would bump into him. He would either be at the missions desk or with Naruto, which suited her just fine. She ignored everything that had been building up for who knows how long as well as the pain from running for so long. As she breathed in a needed breath, she felt the burning sensation go through her lungs as its need for oxygen was not yet met. First her mother now her grandmother. She knew that she was being too nice for her own good, but her need and want to get to know her own mother outweighed the need to let the anger show through and ignore her or worse. She pushed away the thoughts and just ran to get rid of her present anger.

------

"Damn you, Mother!" Tsunade murmured to herself as she stalked through the halls of the Hokage Tower on her way to her office.

Everyone moved out of the way as fast as they could to avoid being trampled by an angry hokage.

_I need to get to my office as quickly as possible to get my hands on my secrets stash of sake, _she thought. _I'll relax a bit before I go down to the mission room._

"Tsunade!" her former lovers niece called in surprise and chased after her. "I wasn't expecting you for awhile, but-"

"Not now, Shizune," Tsunade dismissed as she opened the door to her office.

"But-" the younger woman began to protest.

"No, Shizune!" the hokage barked as she slammed the door and then relaxed against it.

"Hello, Hime," Jiraiya announced his presence as he stood up from his place at her desk as he placed some paperwork back where he got it from and Tsunade jumped.

"Baka," she warned as she straightened up and walked to the cabinet that held what she desired. "Don't call me, Hime!"

"Hime, we need to talk," he suggested in a soft tone as he crossed his arms.

She glared at the toad sage and he chuckled as he waved his hand as if to dismiss her disapproval. She sighed. If its not one thing, its another.

"What, Jiraiya," she challenged as she turned around to face him. The sake forgotten.

"You know what, Tsunade," he growled. The pleasant look in his eye gone and replaced with a cold stare. "Aiko. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lets not talk about this right now, please," she begged of her childhood teammate. She took a timid glance at him. He showed no signs of backing down.

"Now is as good a time as any especially since I'll be leaving soon." He smirked. "So, I'll ask again. Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?"

"I-I-I don't know," she stammered as she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Ah, come on, Hime. You can do better than that." He turned his back to her and scoffed. "I do have a right to know even if it's not what I want to here. I still have a right to know." The perverted hermit groaned. He tapped his foot as he waited for a response. "I'm waiting. I'll be here all day if I have to be, Tsunade."

Silence was the only response coming from her at this point in time.

"Dammit, Tsunade!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "I'm not going to repeat myself! I'll leave and come back to help you with the village, but our relationship with be nothing beyond a ninja and his hokage!"

She opened her mouth but nothing came.

"Tsunade," he growled. "Just tell me anything. Lie to me if you have to!"

Again nothing came and she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Tsunade, I'm losing my patience and trust me, when it comes to you, I usually have a lot," he implored, softening his expression.

"What do you want me to tell you?" she screamed as she pointed at herself and took a step closer to him. "That I was scared! I was!"

He moved a small step back. But he knew she wasn't finished. Jiraiya knew that look in eye and moved another step back.

"That I took advantage of my best friend when I was drunk!" she continued as she walked closer to her friend. "That the only thing I knew what to do during that time was run! Hell, I did it when Dan died! So it wasn't a surprise when I just kept everything to myself and ran. I didn't even tell my parents!"

Jiraiya flinched. "You didn't." He wasn't hiding his surprise.

"No, but we are not here to talk about them. I'm sorry for telling you. You were constantly on missions and as time went on it just got harder and harder to tell you," she confessed as she relaxed.

"I'm going to have agree with Aiko and say you coped out," he stated as he regained his composure. "I'm still angry, but I going to accept you apology for now. You know I can't hate you. If that was possible, I would have hated you after you almost killed me and the morning after I assume Aiko was conceived."

"Do you mean it?' she whimpered.

"Yeah, I'm crazy like that. I must be crazy to still love you after all this time," he revealed as he trudged across the room and chuckled.

"This is not how I thought it would go. I thought this would have happened in front of Aiko and you would have left without saying another word," she told him as she ignored what he had just said.

"Well, I had thought about it but then where would have that gotten us and you know I have some sort of problem that I have to be around you at some point. I think I enjoy getting hit sometimes," he joked.

"Baka," she teased.

"So, why didn't you tell you parents? And how did your time with Aiko go?"

"Oh, that?" she sighed. "Well lets just say I was reminded of why I didn't want them, mainly my mother, to know about it or take care of her."

"What happened?" he let slip even though he had an idea.

"It didn't even take thirty minutes and Mom pisses her off," Tsunade informed. "Kind of funny when you think about it now."

"What did you mother do?" A bored expression came across his face and wrapped his arms around himself.

"She told Aiko should marry a jounin, say Kakashi, instead of a chuunin like she wants to,' she stated matter of factly.

"Your mother should have realized that was a lost cause. I mean, come on. How many times did she see you beat the crap out me when I tried to convince you to be with me when you wanted _Dan _or someone like him." The Pervy sage rolled his eyes. Then stated under his breath, "Try to convince any woman in that family about anything is like asking me to stop looking at women."

"What was that, Baka?" she warned.

"Nothing," he whined. "Thirty minutes, huh?'

"Yep, but you could tell way before she blew that she was about ready to crack," she jested.

"Changing the subject a bit, you know who you could have left her with?" he inquired, knowingly.

"Who?"

"Minato." His lips began to twitch into a smile.

"Your student and fourth hokage?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the same one." He nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Well, I trusted him. He wasn't your mother. Do I have to go on?" He smirked again. "That and he pretty much took it upon himself to take care of her."

"You're kidding!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"No, Aiko told me herself and he tried to adopt her, but the people at the orphanage wouldn't let him. Do you know why?"

"I can give a guess. They probably thought I was going to come back. Hell, even I thought I would. Another was they thought Mother or Father would see her and take her in. Highly unlikely considering she looks more like you."

"Well, whatever the reason. We know now."

"You want to know another reason why I left her there." she stared at the man before her. "My bad luck with people I care for. They always die in some crippling fashion," she whispered.

"Tsunade," he comforted and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards him into a hug. "I think she'll be around for along time and you made sure to that. I won't be going to any where anytime soon," he promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said. "You're getting old, Baka." She chuckled.

"If I am so are you," he teased back and pulled away. "I better go and I'm guessing you have mission desk duty."

"It's never ending," she complained.

"Yeah, well its your job," he reminded her. "Do you know where Aiko is?"

"She just ran off. I don't know where she went."

He nodded as he followed her out of the office. Everyone was standing there with a stunned expression.

"What?!" Tsunade asked. "Haven't heard old friends argue before? Now, get back to work!"

The crowd had dispersed as fast as it could. Everybody going off in their own direction. Tsunade went one way and Jiraiya went the other.


	6. Fighting for the Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Viz Media and the author. I only own the plot and the O.C.'s.

------

The Sannin offspring stopped running when she reached her favorite training spot. She crouched in front of the Memorial Stone without saying a word. Just remembering.

But then she broke the silence. "I have news. I've met my parents. After all this time they show up. Tsunade and Jiraiya. Two of the legendary Sannin, but I guess you knew that." She stopped speaking to push away the tears that were burning her eyes. "Tsunade's now the hokage, but I guess Kakashi told you that. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up towards The Fourths name on the Memorial Stone. "You're not going to answer me. Not now. Its been about 13 years since you died. You should see Naruto. He's so excited to go off and train with Jiraiya. He told me that Naruto's your son. The boy is like you in so many ways." She chuckled to herself. "Listen to me, I'm talking more about everyone else than me. But with Naruto, there is never a day that passes when he doesn't amaze me."

She thought back to the day that a unfamiliar man came by to visit Minato. Minato, Kushina, and the stranger talked about what the baby's name was going to be. "Hey do you remember that day that a guy came by, but I was either in the training room or my nose stuck in that ninja tactics book you gave getting a snack from the kitchen. You introduced me to somebody, but I didn't see their face. I was so immersed in that book. I barely remember saying hi to him. I know you are not going to answer, but was that Jiraiya, my father?"

She smiled. Not everything was bad even though the day started out that way. But she was still angry at her grandmother. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the chakra of someone else. It was powerful, but benign.

"I figured you would be here," a voice said.

She lifted herself up and turned around. It was her father. "Hello, I thought you were getting ready to leave."

"I was but I heard about what happened. So I figured you could use some company. That and you know Naruto." Her father smiled and she smiled back. "There you go."

"How did you hear about that?" She tipped her head to the side.

"I had a 'conversation' with your mother and she told me," he admitted.

"'Conversation,' huh?" she teased. "Is that what they call them these days?"

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Nothing gets passed you, does it?" He sighed. "We talked about you?"

She nodded her head. "Ah, what about?"

"I'll let you ask her about that. Its not my place to tell you. But I do agree with what you said about her coping out. In fact, I told her that." He adjusted his forehead protector.

"I'm glad someone besides Iruka is. Oh, before I forget. I have a sneaking suspicion about something. Were you the nin who visited Minato when they were discussing names for the baby?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

" 'Cause I was there."

The Sannin's eye's widened. "That was you. You were the girl with her nose stuck in a book that Minato called Tori-chan."

She giggled at the mention of her old nickname. "Yeah, that's what he called me."

"Why?"

"Because of my name and because I was a nimble as bird according to him at least. I never thought a bird to be agile, but when Minato explained it. He made me believed it."

"Sounds like him. So, you ready to get rid of some of the frustration that your old biddy for a grandmother caused," he suggested. "Are you ready?"

"When you are," she responded. "I take it you are not found of her either?"

"Never have." He shrugged his shoulders.

Aiko positioned herself into a ready stance. "Come and get me, old man. If you think you can!"

"Oh, it's on!" he accepted as he went into a ready stance as well.

Both took calculated steps in a circle. Never really coming into contact with each except with eyes. Aiko started to punch the ground but the toad sage gripped her wrist and flipped the female jounin into the air. She grinned as controlled the fall as she landed on her feet. She retaliated by tornado kicking him without him blocking it. She scrunched her eyes. Either he let her kick him or he wasn't expecting it. She chose to believe the former. She sent smirked in his direction and motioned her hand in a come on way.

He took the opportunity and punched which she dodge. What he didn't realize was that she was leading him to the woods. They continued their fight, kicking, punching, dodging, and some contacts. She stopped and it seemed like she was taking a break to breath by leaning on a tree..

"Is that all you got," her father taunted as he took advantage of the moment to breathe.

"I still got some more where that came from!" she retorted as she punched the tree with her super strength and watched the tree fall towards her father with some amusement.

He dodged the tree just in time and scratched the back of his head. She assumed it was just a nervous habit of his. He murmured to himself, "Cruel just like your mother."

"Is that all you got, Old Man!" she goaded as she jumped onto the fallen tree.

When he took a step closer to her she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared close enough to be seen, but far enough away to where she had a head start unless he used the teleportation jutsu. She waved at him. He ran in her direction. She kicked the ground causing an earthquake and the ground to come up. That should keep him detained for awhile. She used the teleportation jutsu again She reappeared and could see the havoc she had caused the ground. Every once in a while she saw a tuft of white pop up. She sneered. She waited until he had gotten past the obstacle and caused another pile of destruction for him to go through. She was about to teleport again, but she felt a rather large hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the face and it was her father. He finally caught up with her.

With his free hand he made a thumbs up sign. "I think that's enough for today." She nodded. "Well, one I have to see Naruto and two, what happened earlier isn't bothering you anymore. I'm guessing."

He wasn't wrong. "You're right. I do feel better." She smiled.

"Don't let the old biddy get to you while I'm gone." He grinned back. "As much as I don't like the old broad, I don't want to hear that you killed her. You got me?"

"Sure!"

He sighed. "How often do you come up here and visit the stone?"

"Everyday that I'm in the village and if I'm on a mission, I go off by myself and talk to him. When I come back, I double my time at the stone for each day I was gone. You know, if I usually spend 30 minutes here, I make it on hour after a mission for the coming days."

He nodded his head and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I know how you feel about the situation, but don't take it too personally and keep your cool."

She kept quiet and leaned into the older man's embrace as only a daughter would.

-------

As she took her place next to Iruka in the missions room, she felt that even though Jiraiya understood and even accepted her apology that there was something, everything was different about him.

She was pulled out her reverie by the cheerful voice of the chuunin next to her. "Hello, Tsunade-sama. How was your time with Aiko?"

She turned in his direction and smiled. "You don't have to be so formal Iruka. We will be family soon. It was great except for the part where my mother pissed her off and Aiko ran out of the compound like a bat out of hell! I don't know where she's at." She felt the ground shake beneath her.

"That explains the ground shaking! Although everyone is use to it, I think they have a betting pool on what angers her and judging by what you just told me: everyone lost." He chuckled.

She laughed with him. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't think "grandmother pissing her off" has ever crossed their minds. I think you can guess why." He glanced at her.

"True." She bobbed her head up and down.

"So what took you so long getting back here? If you don't mind me asking." he asked.

"I was in my office and had a long talk with Jiraiya. He wouldn't leave until I told him everything which I can't blame him. He was left in the dark for a long time," she answered as she took mission reports from ninjas.

Iruka sighed. "I need to tell you something about Aiko that you don't know. She's angrier than you realize, but she's felt it so long she knows how to block it or push it away. When she does that you better run for cover. Because trust me it's not pretty. She's had a long time to think about what she's going to. You would rather have her blow up the moment she gets pissed because once it's over, it's over. But with something like this you should worry since she's been suffering in silence."

"Why hasn't she done anything, yet?"

"Because her wanting to get to know you outweighs her need to explode in your face."

"But yesterday she said-"

"I know what she said. I also happen to know when she is this emotional that the filter between her brain and her mouth doesn't work. She says whatever comes out. Yes, she was sad. Yes, she was happy, but she was also angry," he enlightened.

"What do you think about this situation?" the hokage required.

"You don't want to ask me," he replied.

"Yes, I do. You know her better than I do," she pushed.

"You're right. I have known her for a long time. But I don't know what to think. I have never been where she is. I had my parents and I lost them in the nine-tailed fox attack. But she never left my side even when I tried to push her away." He scratched his nose where his scare was. "Look I don't care what reasons you had, but you took the cowards way out. She's still trying to get over it and then you throw this at her. I wouldn't doubt it if she thought that you will leave as soon as you came. She's taking a lot of crap throughout the years for who she is and her foolish hope, but she didn't let it stop her. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't hurt her again. If you do, I don't know what will happen. Look I have respect for you as the hokage, but not as my future mother in law. You better change that soon so it evens out." He turned around facing the next person in line and took the report.


	7. Goodbye for Now

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Viz Media and the author.

Because Aiko wasn't expected anywhere, she stopped by Naruto's place to see if he needed any help. She tapped on the door and waited for him to answer. She gazed around the outside of his home and realized something. She was going to miss the little brat. She chuckled to herself. The door creaked opened and was pounced by the fox-boy.

"Aiko-neesan!" he screamed. "How are you?"

She walked towards the couch in Naruto's apartment. She tried to breathe, sit down, and release herself from the boy's death grip. "Naruto, must breathe."

"Oh, sorry, Neesan." He blushed with a pleading look in his eye.

"Thanks." She took in a deep breath. "That's all right." She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he protested and swatted her hands away she giggled at him.

"Are you ready for your new adventure?" Finally sitting down and relax.

"Totally!" The preteen waved his arms in the air. "The pervy sage has already taught me one awesome technique, but I can't wait to learn more!"

"I heard." She frowned. "You tried to use it on Sasuke."

The boy before her stopped in his tracks and had a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-otoutosan," she expressed as she toddled to him.

"That's all right," he drawled in his scratchy voice. "I'm going to become the best ninja I can and bring him back before I become Hokage! Believe it!" He pointed at the woman he thought of as his sister.

She was right earlier. He never ceased to amaze her. "Hey, Naruto. I have some news for you."

He grinned. That got his attention. "What?"

"We've known each other since the orphanage days and always shot back and forth about who we thought our parents were or who we would like to take as us in as their own." She gazed at him for a moment and waited for his response. If he had one.

"Yeah, of course. You were the only person to ever talk to me or have anything to do with me then." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I have good news." She grinned at him similar to that of her father's. "I found out who my parents are yesterday."

"Congratulations! Who are they?" He grinned back. But then his expression darkened. "They come back after all this time. Who do they think they are? If they just come back, where have they been all this time? And there not going to get away with what they have done and they definitely won't if they hurt you again!"

"Whoa, Naruto! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She glared at him and then softened her appearance. "Besides if you feel that strongly, I wonder how long you can stand up to two out of the three legendary Sannin."

"What?!" Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Granny Tsunade and the Pervy Sage are your parents!" He stomped towards the door. "Let me get my hands on that pervy bastard! No one, not even him, gets away with something like that!"

She looped her arms and clasped her hands behind his neck. "Naruto, calm down now!" She waited until he stop struggling. "Don't blame him. He had no idea that Tsunade even had me. She's the one who kept it a secret for over 20 years. But I still wouldn't recommend you trying to fight her." After a few moments, she let him go. He whipped around to face her. "Do you feel better now?"

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, but who would do something like that?'

"Trust me, it takes all kinds." She sighed.

"Are you actually taking her side?" Naruto growled as he paced across his living room floor.

"No," She paused and sigh again. "Naruto, I'm not. You should now me better than that. Besides I'm gonna find out soon. Trust me."

"Are you sure, that Pervy Sage didn't know?" He shot a worried glance at her. "Because he seems the type of guy that would do that. I mean come on he's a pervert. He writes the books that Kakashi-sensei loves so much."

The love child snorted. "Just because he seems that way doesn't mean he is. Remember, I get half of my traits from him, Naruto. Do I seem like someone who would abandon someone with or without a valid reason?"

"No." He glanced away, ashamed of what he had just said.

"Neither would he. Trust me, when I met him yesterday, he was just as shocked as I, if not more." The female ninja stood up and meandered over to the demon-container. She grabbed him into a hug. "Take care of yourself and don't get into trouble."

He twisted around to hug her back. "I will. You and Iruka-sensei better take care of each other."

"We will. Make sure Dad comes back in one piece, you got that?" She chuckled.

"I will," he agreed and smirked. "When I come back will you fix me all my favorite things to eat?"

"You got it!" She pulled away from him and wiped away the tears that were stinging her eyes. The white and spiky haired woman ruffled his hair again and once again was being batted away.

He stepped away, came closer, backed away again, and repeated while squinting his eyes at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm trying to compare you to the Jiraiya-sama." He squinted again. "But I can't see it."

They both heard a deeper voice chuckle. "That's because she has her mother's eyes." The Sannin shook his long white hair and strolled closer to them. He removed a picture from his clothes of him in his twenties next to his two teammates. "She looks more like me from this time except for the eyes of course." He winked at his daughter. "Not a bad looking fellow if I do say so myself."

Aiko snorted and rolled her eyes.

Naruto took a glimpse at the photo and then at Aiko. Then he repeated himself. He did this for a few moments. His expression became haggard yet shocked. "Oh My God!" he exclaimed which came out of nowhere. "You do look like him," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Aiko folded her arms.

"You do look like him," he repeated with more confidence.

She grinned at him. "I know."

"I hate to interrupt this, but are you ready, Naruto?" the older man inquired as he glanced around Naruto's place.

"Yeah, just about," Naruto replied as he zipped up his pack and put his froggy money pouch in a pocket in the same pack. As he slung the bag onto his shoulder gave the a thumbs up sign and said, "Ready to rock, Pervy Sage!"

"Don't call me that," Jiraiya begged with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Bye, Aiko-neesan!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Aiko for the last time in a long time.

"Bye, Naruto. Be safe and learn a lot from Jiraiya, OK," she advised as she embraced him back.

She tottered over to her father and pulled him into a hug. "You take care of him and teach him what he needs to know. He's one of the few people in this world that mean a damn to me," she warned. "You come back in one piece as well." Tears began to push through again and she wiped them away. "I don't know what's going on with me. I don't usually cry this much."

"It's okay." Jiraiya comforted. "It's understandable." He stole a glimpse at his young charge and whispered, "He would do anything for you, wouldn't he?"

"You heard everything, didn't you?" she questioned back and he nodded. "Yeah, all I have to do is say the word or snap my fingers and he's off."

He hummed a bit. "Well, I best be off. Later." He winked as he and Naruto left to go towards the gates.

She stood there in the silent room until her feet moved in the direction of the home she shared with Iruka and she closed the door of Naruto's home before she left.


	8. Revelations, Bets and Drinking

As she trudged through the village, not really paying attention to what was going on around her, she wondered what she was going to do in the next few years. She had always thought about this day, but she had always believed that she would be ecstatic about Naruto going off on his own. Now she was wondering how boring it was going to be without him and a small part of her assumed that everyone would, too.

Shutting the door as quietly as she could as to not disturb Iruka while he was grading papers, but that was not the case.

"Aiko," he called, cautiously. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered, automatically.

"No, you're not," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. "Now, what's wrong?"

Taking a moment to regain some composure, she managed to say, "He's gone."

Iruka pulled his fiancé close to him as she began to sob. He knew that she didn't show this side of herself very often, because she didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable. But she cried anyways. Naruto was that important to her and she couldn't take the change.

Iruka and Aiko were in the bar waiting for their friends. Soon they were all trickling in, the only that hadn't shown up was Tsunade.

"My day was exhausting," Genma proclaimed as he brought a round of warm saki with him. "How was your day?"

Raidou and Kotetsu grumbled with each other over their duties at the gate. Everyone else complained about their duties and Aiko ignored them.

Kakashi filled a cup before handing it to Aiko and Iruka.

"How was your day, Aiko?" Genma asked, grinning from ear to ear. "You've been usually quiet. Both of you actually. I know we are practically rebuilding Konoha, but that doesn't mean you have to be a downer."

"Naruto left today," Iruka answered. "I know, we all have been waiting for this day to come, but when it the day finally came, its not what you want."

Everyone nodded.

"That's not all of it though," Aiko spoke up. "I got the news of a lifetime recently."

"Well what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are my parents," Aiko informed. Watching as everyone faces went into some sort of shocked expression. "This is going to make some of you upset today, but I was angry today." Everyone's face lit up. "Ah-uh, I got mad at my grandmother today." She paused as everyone pounded their fists on the table out of disappointment. "If you want to know it was over my marriage. She felt I was better matched with Kakashi because of our ninja ranks than Iruka. Lets just say that, I left her house with my drink painted on her wall."

"Wow, Tsunade-sama is your mother," Kakashi repeated. "That explains a lot." Moving his head to the side to avoid being hit by the woman sitting next to him. "Does she realize that will never happen?"

"She might now," Aiko stated with a smile.

"So how are you taking the news?" Raidou asked.

"I'm not sure," Aiko told him. "Its one of those things that your happy, sad, yet angry at the same time."

"Maybe we should talk about later sometime," Tsunade added as she made her appearance. "I can't stay long, but I'll have a drink."

"Shizune hot on your trail," Iruka posed.

"You can say that," the hokage replied. She also knew that she should let Aiko come to her instead of pushing herself on her daughter. Waiting for the moment that Aiko blow up in her face again.

Twelve cups later, Tsunade was there still sitting there and joking around with everybody until Shizune showed up.

"Uh-oh," Tsunade slurred. "Its time for me to go. Bye."

She tried to hug Aiko, but Shizune pulled her away. "Sorry, but you gotta go. You have a meeting in the morning with the elders."

Everyone agreed to leave and left money to pay for all the drinks they had and went to their respective homes.


End file.
